Robin-His Time
by Tristate26
Summary: Constant nagging to his father about giving him a chance, only to be scolded, what happens when the Bat is missing? and none of the others are found, can Damian successfully step up as Gotham’s protector?
1. Chapter I-The Cave

His time

Damian looks at the suit in the glass case. He stares at it, transfixed by the symbol on the chest. His namesake, Ibn al Xu'ffasch. "Master Damian, what are you doing?" Alfred's voice interrupts his thoughts. "Am I interrupting something."

"Yes, but I'm not sure what." He says, placing a gloved hand on the case. "He was always so serious. Never giving up, never surrendering, never stopping. Despite when everyone else had." He talked about his father. "He cared, but he showed it in his own ways. Everyone found him cold, calculating, and stubborn." He looks up at Alfred.

"And you?"

"Annoying. It felt like he would never give me my shot. Kept telling me my time would come." His communicator was pinging. He picked it up and opened the channel.

"I don't know who is receiving this, if anyone is at all, but this is Officer O'Leary at 2nd and Main. We are pinned down by the clowns!" He looks up at Alfred as he places the green mask over his face and throws the hood over his head.

"You're going out there?" Alfred asks him as he gets on his motorcycle.

"No one else is. They need help. Grayson is in Bludhaven, Barbara's retired, Todd is MIA, who knows or cares about the others. He always told me my time would come, well here it is. I wanted it, wished for it, time to reap what I sowed." He says as he fires up the bike and shoots out the cave. "Comm check." He says. The mask had a lot built into it, they'd upgraded as the years progressed, now it looks like he'd have to do it himself.

"I have you." He smirks as the bike races towards the city. Ready to go help the police officers in his father's stead. Gotham's bat might be missing, but she still had her bird.


	2. Chapter II-Robin

Officer O'Leary had honestly given up at this point. Her partner was hit and bleeding on her, she was down to her last magazine, the clowns were still gunning on her position. She was running out of time, patience, and ammo in that order. "Hang on." She whispers to Ryan McKay who was down beside her.

"Diane, you need to go." He says as rounds fire off over their heads.

"Because that's a possibility right now?" She jokes with him. The sound of a motorbike almost deafens her. "What now?" She shouts as she looks ahead, seeing it race towards her. Right as it gets closer, jets on the bottom of it fire up and it jumps over their position. The hooded figure flips off of it and throws something. Several things, they stick into the weapons and render them useless. The firing stops as he lands in front of them.

"The bat too good to show up? He sent 'chu?!" One of the clowns shouts at him. They didn't know? Good, keep it that way. He hid his cocky smirk.

"I'm more than enough for you." The boy responds as they circle him. Five clowns per one costumed vigilante that wasn't Batman. O'Leary watched as one ran after him. He ducks under, grabs an arm and pins him down, looking up at the others, he snaps it. The man's cries of pain almost silence the sound of the few heavy but precise blows the figure punches into the next man's gut then an elbow to the jaw, and a sweep of the legs, removing another.

"Kill 'im!" Another shouts as two run after him. Kicking one in the shin and snapping it, he spins and sticks the other with a kick right on the jaw, followed up by two blows to the face and then isolating an arm, flipping him over his shoulder and popping it out of place. Rolling back up to his feet, he put his hands back up. Leaving one left. He locks eyes with the man, who is more scared now than anything. "My boss is gonna get you!" He shouts.

"The Joker has been locked up in Arkham far away from anything and anyone." Ronin answers as the man approached him, stepping to the right, he throws two punches in the stomach, the man's face goes down and he does a backflip, throwing a knee right on the nose as he lands. O'Leary watched in awe.

Turning back to her partner who was still alive thank god. She looked again and he was gone, confused, the car shook and he was standing overtop of them. "Oh!" She exclaims, unsure of what to think. "You saved my life!" She tells him. He doesn't respond. "Robin right?" She asks, he opens the cape and shows the yellow "R" on his chest. "Where's Batman?" She asks.

"He needs to get to a hospital. Can you get him there?" She nods. "Good." He leaps off the car and runs back to his bike that landed a street and a half down.

"Well done Master Damian." Alfred's voice comes back through. The boy's expression doesn't change. "You did well." The boy reaches the bike and picks it back up. "Are you coming back young sir?" Damian inhales the cold Gotham air, and looks up, seeing gargantuan bat symbol being broadcasted into the sky.

"No Alfred, we're just getting started. Patch me into the GCPD dispatch. The night is still young." He mounts the bike and speeds off into the night. If Gotham's dark knight couldn't fulfill his job, then he would ensure that there would be someone to stand in. It was his time, and he would not disappoint, for it was his birthright.


End file.
